Lorn
by oyabun
Summary: /All of the things changed on the day you packed up your bags. And you ran away./ Collaboration between myself and kwiluvu. [ Contains: Genderbent Kid, Liz and Patty, a really bitchy character and loads of tree sap ]
1. Home

**Breathes me and Maka have been planning this story since I told her the idea oh my god. At first it was just a Cinderella headcanon and then I showed her the song and I'm pretty sure I made this story just to mess with her. *SLAPPED* In this collab I did most of the writing and Maka did all of the correcting, editing and motivating. **

**I also do like the fem!Kid headcanons a lot and this story seemed it would have been better if Kid was a girl to be honest. If Kid was a boy I think the story would have taken a different turn. **

**This story has been in my docs for a seriously lon time (3 months or so) but I never get to upload it because ( I'm lazy as hell ) ALSO There is quite a lot of 'tree sap' scenes ( courtesy of Maka ) in this chapter. **

**Reviews are most welcomed! **

* * *

><p>Three students stood in the Death Room facing Lord Death. Two of them were the legendary Thompson Brothers, the handsome and merciless 'bad boys' from the streets of Brooklyn, turned (kind of) good through the influence of their meister: Elliot 'Liz' Thompson and Patrick 'Patty' Thompson. Both wore similar white jackets over red turtlenecks with white ties, but the older wore long jeans instead of the shorts and boots the younger one wore.<p>

Death the Kid was a beautiful girl who stood at a good 4'11". Her jet black hair reached the small of her back where the ends curled outwards. The reaper's pale complexion and petite structure made her look more fragile and those piercing golden eyes were what stood out the most. If looks could kill, people say. Not only was the girl incredibly nice to look at, she was talented and intelligent. The perfect heir for the reaper. Almost perfect anyway. Lord Death observed the lines of Sanzu on Kid's head, noting they hadn't grown while she was away.

"I see your mission went well Kiddo!" Lord Death looked down at his daughter, who had to strain her head to look up at her father. The stoic look on her face made her father nervously sweat and he looked up at the Thompson Brothers. "Thank you boys for taking such good care of her. I know Kid can be a handful sometimes."

"I don't believe that father. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." Kid crossed her arms to look up at her father with an angry expression, but it looked like she was angrily pouting instead. Lord Death smiled behind his mask and squished his daughters cheeks with his large hands.

"Aww~ My daughter is so cute what a cutie!"

"Father, stop this immediately!" She tried to say but the squishing of her face made it difficult. The twin pistols started to snicker at their meister. Kid lightly smacked her father's larger hands away before straightening out her bangs and tucking her hair behind her ears. Lord Death laughed as well.

"Sorry Kiddo. Is there anything else you needed?"

"Yes father." Kid nodded before extending her hand towards Patty, who looked at the extended hand for a moment and looking at Liz.

"The file Patty. Give Kid the file." Liz gestured to the file in Patty's arms. The blonde looked at the file before placing it in Kid's hand and he started giggling.

"Oh! Sowwy!" He did a peace sign with one hand and rubbed the back of his head.

Kid opened the file to show the picture of the new witch that Lord Death asked his daughter to trail. She showed her father at least nine pictures of five different people. There were absolutely no similarities between those five people; all had different facial features and bone structures. "These are very different people, Kiddo." He sounded vaguely disappointed, but Kid shook her head.

"No father. These are all the same person. The new witch is a shape shifting witch. I have narrowed down the witch's territory to somewhere in Death City. She could be dangerous-" Kid closed the file with one hand. "No… She is dangerous." Lord Death stepped away from his daughter and made a humming noise.

"Thank you for your hard work, Kiddo. You're all dismissed~ Try to catch up with your classes, alright? I know you're smart but I'd rather not hear of my own flesh and blood getting kicked out of Stein's class." Death smiled behind his mask at his daughter who simply huffed and turned on her heel to leave the Death Room.

"I understand completely father. I will not fail you." She said as she tossed her hair back. She paused. "Mr. Franken would never throw me out of his class. You must be confused." Kid let out a prim, haughty sniff.

"Bye Lord Death!" Both brothers waved and followed behind Kid who was already walking under the numerous guillotines. Lord Death waved until they exited the room and sighed before turning to the mirror and sighing again. His daughter was so cold to him nowadays… How terrible. He was starting to understand how Spirit felt.

"I probably shouldn't have had Azusa babysit her those few times."

* * *

><p>"Uwaah! Its been 3 months since we've been to school!" Patty threw his hands in the air, excited to 'learn' again. By learning, he meant distracting himself by drawing pictures of giraffes. "I love school!" He cheered as the three of them walked down the halls. Liz grinned as he looked at his brother and to the shinigami walking in front of them.<p>

"Yeah. We're totes lucky to get to go to school. Even if we DID skip for like 3 months just for that mission."

"Even if you both do come to school, neither of you really learn anything, do you?" Kid said absently, her hands together behind her as she looked around at the students. The halls were filled with students whispering and chatting among their own groups of friends. Sometimes glances would be thrown at the three but they didn't care much for rumors or if people talked about the triad.

"Rumours are good things. They let us know people actually take their time to think about us." Liz offered as he shoved his right hand into the pocket of his white jacket. Patty grinned and nodded his head.

"Right!"

The brothers glanced at each other before looking down at their meister. She was definitely looking for something. They both just didn't know what... Until a thought crossed Liz's mind.

"Hey, Patty." The younger brother looked at the older who was staring at the back of Kid's head. "Do you think Kid's looking for..?" Liz looked over at Patty who raised a brow at the sandy-haired boy for a while before giggling.

"Yes! I think so!"

"What are you both talking about. I'm not looking for anybody." Kid protested blandly, shoving both her hands into her pockets; her eyes never stopped trying to look for that mop of blue hair. 'Where is that idiot...' Kid thought to herself. Said question was answered when she was suddenly swept into strong arms and found herself being spun around. Kid could hear the giggling of a couple of students in the hallway and the loud laughter of the twin pistols.

Of course, she knew the only person who would be dumb enough to swing the heir of Death herself around like a toy.

Black Star.

"Hey Kiddo." He grinned as he set her down on her feet after that Disney princess moment, his hands never leaving her waist. Kid grabbed both his shoulders and looked up at him.

"I thought I told you to find someone else to bother. I told you that I would take a long time. Did you seriously-"

"Hey." He silenced her by putting a hand over her mouth. He knew she hated that, but he loved seeing her get angry because it always looked like a small kitten trying to get angry with a big man like him. "I wanted to wait. I'll always wait for ya." Black Star flashed a charming smile and the sides of Kid's lips threatened to curve upwards and smile back at him, but she bit her bottom lip instead.

"Black Star willing to be patient. That's a first." The reaper rolled her eyes before looking back up at Black Star who was still smiling down at her with that idiotic smile of his that just made her weak in the knees.

"Heheh. You're worth the wait Kid." He leaned in so his forehead was against hers, their gazes never breaking apart. At least, not until a cough interrupted them causing Black Star to turn around and Kid to lean to her left and glare at the person behind him for ruining their moment. Maka was staring at them with Soul to her left and Tsubaki on her right. Tsubaki was trying her best not to look, but she couldn't help but sneak glances at how cute they looked. Soul on the other hand smirked and high-fived his friend. That made Kid twitch a bit.

"Right. If you're done with your tree sap moment," Maka gave Kid a teasing grin who blushed before looking away. "Professor Stein wanted us to tell you that Tsubaki-chan and I will be filling you in on the lessons you missed for the past couple of months." Maka smiled. Liz and Patty made 'ooo's and 'aaa's when they heard that and Kid only nodded.

"Tsubaki-chan will be tutoring Liz and Patty." Maka sighed as both brothers swung an arm around either side of Tsubaki's shoulders and grinned at her while her face heated up. "And I'll be teaching Kid." She finished, looking in the reaper's direction. The black-haired girl simply nodded. As Tsubaki made her arrangements with the twin pistols, Maka and Kid stared at each other for a moment.

"You grew, Maka Albarn." Kid stated, using her hand to compare the top of her head to Maka's shoulder. Maka smiled.

"And you didn't grow at all Kid. That's so cute." Kid's face flared up in embarrassment and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"I just didn't have time to eat proper nutrients, that's all!" Kid huffed.

"Alright. If you say so." Maka smiled. "I guess we'll get to your 'catching up' tomorrow, since you might want to rest easy tonight." Kid nodded at the blonde.

'Maka's height has grown, and I've only been away for 3 months.' She glanced over to where Black Star and Soul were chatting. 'Black Star and Soul have grown too…' her eyes lingered on them for a moment before looking at Tsubaki. 'If their height grew… I bet their abilities will start soaring past mine in no time.'

She looked down at her small hands and looked up at her friends conversing among themselves. It was incredible how time could make someone seem so different. "Hey." The reaper snapped out of her thoughts to look at the assassin, who had placed his hand on her shoulder. "You okay, Kiddo?"

The shinigami was actually lost in his eyes for a couple of seconds (Maka could be heard muttering about tree sap in the background) before she snapped out of it and looked away, clearing her throat to talk to Black Star and have a serious conversation about how he was foolish enough to 'wait on her hand and foot'.

Well, she was about to. The reapers eyes were closed and she took a deep breath before turning to look at him and started. "Black Star all I wanted to know is why-" she opened her eyes to look up at her 'lover' and saw him waggling his eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner causing her to cover her mouth and let out a snort, making them both burst into a giggle fit.

"Black Star is really good at avoiding that conversation huh." Maka along with Tsubaki squinted at the two meisters as they slowly started to drift into their own little world. Tsubaki turned to Maka and simply smiled in reply. The female meister sighed and rubbed her temple. "Come on Tsubaki, help me get them to class." Maka grumbled good-naturedly as she walked over to Kid and dragged her away by the collar. Kid had her hands hidden in her face from all the mad giggling and Tsubaki took Black Star by the wrist and led him to their class, his grin never fading and eyebrows never stilling.

* * *

><p>Naturally, both meisters would sit next to each other during class. Not just next to each other, they would sit so close there was barely an inch of space between them. Stein rolled into class in his chair as usual, falling without ceremony the floor.<p>

Kid stared with wide eyes as their professor entered the class. Perhaps she was shocked because she hadn't sat in one of his classes for 3 months, or the fact one of the people she grew up admiring was now sprawled across the floor like Patty when he was coloring giraffes in the living room.

"That's not right," he muttered, cranking his screw. "Class, we'll get right to the dissection." He looked up at them and spotted a shinigami and the demon pistols that decided to join the class after 3 months of absence. Raising a brow at the three of them, he waved a scalpel at Kid. "Nice to see you decided to join the class today."

"We're so happy to be baaaack!" Patty crowed, pumping a fist in the air before Liz calmly nodded, his head rested on in his hands.

"Good to be back sir." Stein's gaze trailed to Kid, who said nothing and did nothing but stare at Black Star who was gazing back at her with that charming smile on his face Stein knew she loved so much. Everyone in the classroom's gazes followed Stein's and ended up looking away. The doctor sighed. Seems Kid was really out of it today.

"Alright, lets start." He tugged on a rope revealing today's endangered species he was going to dissect. On the word 'start', Kid looked away from Black Star and started to listen to Stein's explanation. Even if it seems he's dissecting something Stein's sneaky enough to explain about souls during that period of time. It's really up to the student if they catch it or not.

The assassin had his feet on the table and his arms behind his head, ready to doze off, but he couldn't. Not when Kid looked so incredibly cute, trying to focus on what Professor Stein was saying while simultaneously trying not to look at the squirming animal in his grasp. Black Star observed that every time Stein would stab the scalpel into the table, she and the animal would both flinch.

He took his feet off the table and sat up to look at Kid, who refused to look away in the event that she might miss important information by accident. As the heir of Lord Death, there was no time or place for mistakes!

"Kid?" She blocked him out, trying to ignore the fact the scalpel was against the animal's skin, ready to take the plunge and cut open the mammal. Kid wanted to look away, but as the heir of Lord Death she couldn't give in. She can't give in! It's just Stein dissecting another animal! It's not out of the ordinary...

Black Star raised a brow at his girlfriend. "Kid," he said with a stricter tone. There was something strange about Kid. She didn't want to watch it yet she forced herself to watch anyway. What was wrong with her?

The assassin gently took the side of Kid's face to kiss her, forcing her to look away from the dissection. Upon contact, Kid's eyes fluttered close and enjoyed the first kiss they had in months. For a reaper, she had incredibly soft lips that tasted a lot like sugar. Normal people would expect kissing Death to be lethal, but only Black Star knew the truth.

And nobody else would ever know the kiss of Death tastes so sweet.

"Ah. Young love." Stein was watching the two love birds as the blood of the animal spilt all over his desk and hands.

"M-MR. FRANKEN!" Kid shouted as she pulled away from Black Star and pushed his face away from hers to prevent him from witnessing her cherry red face. If he did see, he would never let her live it down.

"Sorry, sorry." Stein waved his scalpel up and down for the reaper to calm down. "Its just cute that's all. A very wonderful experiment indeed." Now nobody was exactly sure if Stein was talking about the animal he just dissected, or if he was just doing that to play with the two meisters.

Kid let go of Black Star's face and placed both hands onto her lap. Now that she'd finally kissed Black Star again, she-

She wanted more.

Occasionally glancing at the blue haired meister, she hoped he would understand her 'signs' that she wanted to be kissed again. Unfortunately her attempts did not work and he fell asleep during their 'Free Period'. She placed her head in her hands and looked away from Black Star. 'How idiotic. Control your urges, Kid!' She mentally scolded herself, shutting her eyes tight to suppress the growing urge.

* * *

><p>The boys decided to have a basketball game right after class, but Maka and Kid were wearing skirts and that's not exactly 'appropriate' to play basketball with ("Soul, one word and I will Maka Chop you.") so everyone went home to change before meeting back up at the court.<p>

"I thought I told you to wear shorts, Kid." Liz looked down at his meister, who was wearing a skirt once again. Patty laughed at the fact his meister wore a skirt to a basketball game.

"I'm wearing shorts underneath." Kid lifted her skirt so Liz could see the black shorts under Kid's delicate white skirt. "See! I can play if I wanted to." Liz blushed and immediately looked away before pushing Kid's skirt down.

"Don't do that!" Liz scolded. "There are boys here!" He looked at Soul and Black Star with clueless expressions on their faces at why Kid just lifted up her skirt for. Patty was hysterically laughing and clutching his stomach smacking the floor with a fist. "Besides I don't think you're even dressed for basketball." He looked at the expensive (symmetrically designed) one piece summer dress his meister decided to wear. It's not like she had anything less expensive in her closet anyway.

"I'll sit out then." She pointed at the bench as she clutched the book she got from the library in her hands. Liz sighed and nodded, gesturing for her to go sit there.

'I think that was her plan all along!' Soul and Maka both thought as Kid walked towards the bench and watched the game from afar. "Devious little-" Maka's eyebrow twitched as she watched Kid.

As the six of them decided to plan out their little game, Patty made it interesting with a little wager like their last game. "The losing team's captain gets the punishment. Just like last time!"

"Bring it on!" Black Star shouted back at Patty, eager to hear the punishments. Patty's eyes trailed to her meister reading over at the bench, tucking her hair behind her hair before flipping the page. "Loser has to make out with Kid."

"WHAT." Maka and Black Star both shouted. Liz laughed and followed it up.

"Loser has to make out with Kid AND it has to be in front of Kid's dad." Both captains' jaws had dropped by the time Liz finished his sentence; the twin pistols started laughing.

Kid looked up from her book to give her eyes a rest and saw Maka and Black Star both looking at her. She tilted her head to the side, causing them to tilt their heads in the same direction. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh. No, no Kid, nothing's wrong!" Maka waved her hands around and Black Star did the same thing. Kid slowly nodded muttering something about them being strange before looking back down at her book.

Minutes later their game was over in a flash since Black Star's team won.

"Congrats Maka." Liz pats Maka on the back, who had a blank expression on her face as she held the basketball. "We lost." Maka muttered and she could just feel herself spiraling into despair.

Black Star grinned and laughed. "Nyahaha! Black Star would never lose! I'm the man who would surpass god after all!" Kid made her way to the 6 people and stood around with them.

"Yes, congratulations Black Star." Tsubaki smiled at her meister, who grinned up at her.

"Now Maka's going to go make out with your girlfriend." Soul pointed his index finger at the black-haired girl standing with Liz and Patty. Black Star made a small 'oh'.

"Then I'll- I'll make out witH SOUL!"

"THAT'S NOT A SOLUTION IDIOT."

"IT IS TOO YOU AND MAKA ARE IN LOVE SO-!"

"_NO WE AREN'T!_" Maka and Soul shouted together.

Kid watched as Soul and Black Star argued about something. She may have missed most of the conversation to even understand what they were saying anyway.

"Maka? What's this about making out I hear?" Maka blushed and cleared her throat before she realized something.

"Kid."

"Yes Maka?"

"Do you… know what making out is."

"I'm assuming you're trying to make out something? Perhaps I can help?" Maka looked over at Black Star, her eyes as wide as plates, who stared back and shrugged.

"Boss said not to go any further than kissing her and holding her hand until she becomes a full shinigami." Maka felt like curling up in a ball and crying. She was going to harass the tiny reaper in a way. Black Star hasn't even gone that far with her. How romantic of Black Star (but totally inconvenient).

"Sorry Kid. I gotta like, kiss you." Maka rubbed the back of her neck and Kid only stared at her friend before looking at Liz and Patty.

"Pardon me... but did these two make you?" she pointed at her twin pistols before going towards them and telling them to bend to her height. Once they did, she tugged on both their ears, Liz shouting and Patty simply laughing. "You don't have to listen to these two idiots. They're full of nonsense." She pulls their ears lower so it was more convenient for her, but less convenient for the twin pistols.

"Come on boys. We're going home." Kid didn't let go of their ears and dragged them back home with Liz trying to apologize to Kid and Patty waving them goodbye, leaving Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki and Soul there.

"Bro." Soul turned to look at Black Star. "Are you serious? You haven't even touched her?" Black Star nodded and looked at Kid's form as she disappeared. Maka and Tsubaki exchanged looks and simply listened.

"Yeah. Its hard not to, since I really, really want to touch her. She's perfect." A smile made its way to Black Star's face before he sighed. "But I gotta keep control. If Boss doesn't want me to touch her until she's older, I won't." he walked over to where the basketball was since it rolled away.

"Black Star," Tsubaki started and Soul looked over at her, eyebrows raised. The blade smiled at him. "really loves Kid. Have you realized that ever since you and Black Star fought Kid when she first came to Shibusen, he hasn't dated anyone." She giggled behind her hand and smiled at her meister who raised the ball above his head to show her he retrieved it.

"He planned this all along." Maka stared at the ground. She remembered the times before Kid came to Shibusen when Black Star was actually something of a lady-killer. "He made sure Kid never saw him with dating another girl. Must have been really hard for him, since he kinda seems like the type who isn't patient."

"He isn't." Tsubaki shook her head. "Black Star tries extra hard to suppress all those emotions. Its not easy for him at all. But he makes it through."

"But… why?" Maka looked up at Tsubaki, who was taken aback by surprise because of the pained expression Maka was making. "Suppressing is exactly like torturing yourself from the inside out." The weapon only smiled at the blonde haired meister, causing her eyes to widen.

"Because its Kid. He'd do anything for her."

* * *

><p><strong>Dating situation in Lorn: Complete opposite of ITIL,LIE<strong>

_**A/N:**_

_**Maka ( kwiluvu ) - Oh, I'm sorry, did you think this was a serious story?**_

_**Maca ( oyabun ) - Shit's about to get real later. *LAUGHING***_


	2. Meaningless

**Its easier to upload chapters when you actually written them all down in a draft. **

**Reviews are most welcomed!**

* * *

><p>"Kid you start looking in the Witches section and I'll look for that encyclopedia." Maka says looking down at Kid and the reaper nodded at her before they went separate ways. Both girls were in the library, searching up information for Professor Stein's class. The Witches section had many books, it just depends on which book would satisfy answers.<p>

It has been 2 weeks since Kid came back from her terribly long mission. She felt like her ranking as top meister has been replaced by Maka, and as much as she loved Maka as a friend, Kid really disliked being topped by someone less than God. But it was alright. The reaper will work hard to get back to the top.

Kid traced her fingertips along the books before pulling out one, look at it with a disapproving look, read it and put it back. It was the same reaction to every book. The reaper sighed and folded her arms, leaning against the wall. Looking down, the reaper saw a book lodged between the shelves and the wall. Curious, she pulled out a brown leather book with Gold engravings into it in small letters. ' witchcraft written by 'S' '.

Raising a brow she flipped open the book. It wasn't just a book on witches. It was the spells witches conduct. Their Soul Protection, their potions, the hand motions and the experiments tested on making Demon Weapons.

"Why would this book be here." Kid asked herself out loud. Was it placed here on purpose so nobody would take it? "Suspicious indeed." She squints and hides that book amongst the ones she pulled out for Maka.

"Hey." Kid looked to her left to see a two a meister and weapon. She gave them a stoic look as she looked them up and down. Maybe they were the idiots that decided to put the book in such an awful place.

"Is there a problem?" 'They must be new EAT students from NOT classes.'

"Yeah. You're that girl from the EAT class right? The one everyone has been talkin' about." Kid gave him a annoyed look. The boy was such an asymmetrical disgrace and he thinks he has the right to judge her?

"Depends. Many people talk about many meisters from the EAT class." She snapped. The meister of the pair laughed and sneered. If she was allowed to she would have thrown this asymmetrical trash out the window. Alas, father ( and probably his weapon ) wouldn't like that, but she would be doing them both a favour.

"Rude little girl aren't ya." He grabbed her long hair and tugged on it causing her to wince. The meister grabbed her arm before giving her a sly smile. Kid squirmed in his hand as his other hand traced her side before it rested on her hip. "You may seem like all that but you're nothin' but a lil bit-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence." The three of them turned to see Professor Stein and Miss Marie standing there. "Now, get away from her before I decide to change my mind and use you both for my latest science experiment." Stein says in a low tone, causing both boys to scramble pass the doctor.

"Not so fast!" Marie caught both boys by the ear and pulled. "For the harassment of other students you're both going to be punished!" the boys exchanged glances and didn't mind, since Miss Marie's punishments weren't that harsh. "But this time, for threatening Lord Death's own flesh and blood, he should be deciding your punishment."

Kid went over to Professor Stein and lifted his coat and proceeded to hide under it, sticking to his hip like a child. As Stein and Kid watched Miss Marie lecture both boys, their eyes travelled to the scientist and the girl hiding in his coat. It wasn't the frown and stare Stein was giving them, but the smile that grew on the reaper's face while they were scolded.

"Are you alright Kid? They didn't hurt you did they?" Marie petted Kid on the head before cupping her face and checking for bruises or scratches. Both boys refuse to move from their place because the doctor continued to glare at them.

"I-I'm fine Miss Marie. Just a little bit shocked that's all." Kid gave Marie a small smile before Marie turned to the two boys. Before the Demon Hammer could say anything, Kid grabbed her by the wrist. "Miss Marie, I don't think my father needs to punish them. After all I think you've scolded them enough yes?" She let go of her teacher's hand and stood before the two boys.

"I'll let you both go unpunished." Kid said to both of them. They were going to thank her before they felt a dark aura coming off the reaper. "Make sure you don't harass anymore students. Understood?" They nodded, immediately fleeing once Kid nodded her head. She stared until the pair exited the library in a hurry before she turned to Miss Marie and Professor Stein. "Thank you for saving me Mr. Franken, Miss Marie."

"Ahh! No problem sweetie. We're just glad we came before they decided to do anything to you." Marie bent lower so she could hug Kid, who returned her hug. Kid looked up at Mr. Franken who was looking down at her and he gave her a lazy smile.

"Where is Kid." Maka asked as she sat in the cafeteria surrounded by the gang. Liz and Patty were already eating their meals along with Patty occasionally stealing mash potatoes from Soul. Black Star looked around for the reaper in the busy cafeteria, but she's nowhere in sight.

"I'm sorry for being tardy everyone. Something came up in the library." Kid approached the team but Patty got up from his seat to walk towards the reaper and stand in front of her. "Patty?"

"Who touched you." he said darkly. Kid's eyes widened in the process and looked over at the rest of the team who also seemed to be in shock. How did Patty know that?

"I'm sorry? Patty are you alright? Nobody touched me its no big deal." Kid wanted to walk past Patty but he extended an arm to block her. She looked at the arm blocking her from walking and bit her bottom lip. "Patty."

"Someone did. Didn't they."

"No."

"Who was it."

"Nobody."

"Kid."

"Patty."

"You know," Liz piped up causing both to look at him. "The only people who can harass you is us." Liz glared at the ground before looking up at Kid. "If you don't tell us I'll feel like you didn't mind being undignified." Kid's eyes widened before she dropped her books onto the floor. Maka sat there shocked dropping her spoon into her bowl. Black Star's eyes widened before he crossed his arms and looked away. He hated it whenever his girlfriend was at her weakest and he couldn't do anything about it. The assassin knew better to get between a meister and weapon. It could possibly cause distrust and so far, the team of three had one of the most difficult and powerful bonds.

"Kid." Patty says one more time. The tone of voice was giving Kid one more chance to tell them before the pistol decided to rampage and find out by himself.

"They're new transfers from NOT to EAT." Kid crossed her arms. "Are you happy now."

Patty and Liz were silent for a whole minute before Patty winked and did a peace sign. "Why didn't you say so! Its okay its okay~! As long as you're okay Kid!" Patty made a heart shape with his hands and Liz bent to pick up Kid's fallen books, passing half of it to Patty and the other half he'll carry.

"I'm glad you came to your senses before you did anything foolish." Kid says before walking away to sit next to Black Star. When Kid wasn't looking, brothers exchanged dark looks before looking back at Kid. Someone dared to touch their meister while they weren't around.

They needed to _pay_.

The students went back to their respective classes and the cafeteria became less busy. Only class Crescent Moon didn't have class because their classes started at 2pm that day. "Alright." Maka looked at the books Kid brought for her from the library. "These are good ones. Thanks Kid. You're brilliant."

"You're welcome." she says with her normal stoic expression, trying her best not to blush and smile at the compliment. Maka opened all three books and flipped them to a page about the common magics Witches would use on humans. Black Star eyed the pages and then looked at Maka with an expression that screamed he had no idea what she was doing.

"Lord Death says not all witches are similar, but there are some similarities between them. Like the common spells they would use on human beings." Under the table, Kid clutched the brown leather book to her lap, but she felt another hand rest on top of hers. Looking up at Black Star, who had settled his hand on his was hiding his blushing face under his collar. Kid looked up at him with a similar blush on her own face and she intertwined their fingers together and squeezed his hand.

They both didn't notice Maka stopped talking for a minute to look at them both because she was directly opposite of those sappy lovers and sighed before continuing. "The most common is the triggering of certain emotions. Witches posses the ability to trigger certain emotions to a level where we lose sight of ourselves."

Majority of the group raised a brow to look at Maka. She facepalmed and explained again. "Witches posses the magic to trigger our emotions. Like, for example…" she looks at Black Star. "Black Star doesn't get jealous easily. A witch could easily cast a spell to trigger jealousy from a percentage of 10% to 50%. Eventually the jealousy would consume Black Star and he would be making irrational decisions like… killing Liz if he talked to Kid. For example."

Kid and Black Star both stared at Maka with wide eyes before looking at each other and then looking at Maka once again. The blonde haired meister blushed at the disapproving look Liz gave her. "It was just an example! I'm not saying its going to happen!"

"Right." Kid said, using her left hand with difficulty to turn the book around and reading it for a moment. "Shape-shifting is not a common witch trait, but it seems some witches can in fact, change the appearance of their vessel. So the appearance they have now, may change as much as they like." Maka continued. She facepalmed when she received a bunch of clueless faces once again.

As Maka proceeded to talk about the common traits between witches, while Black Star and Kid basically held hands under the table. "Black Star! Maka!" they looked up to see Ox and Harvar panting hard as if they just ran the whole school looking for them. "Lord Death would like to see you both." Ox says as he arranged his posture and shifted his glasses.

"Right." Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star stood up while Maka closed the books with a thump. "We'll be right back Kid, Liz, Patty." Maka gave them a smile before she left the cafeteria. Kid and the twin pistols sat there in silence before Kid stood up.

"Kid?" Liz looked up at his meister. She looked down at him. When was she holding that book? Patty was sitting beside him doodling himself riding a giraffe onto the pieces of paper Liz gave him to entertain himself.

"I'm going to the washroom." Her voice was quiet. Kid didn't feel right. There was something wrong. Or maybe there was something going to be wrong. Liz noticed the uneasiness of their meister and quickly stood up as well.

"We're coming too." Liz gathered the books in his arms and passed half of it to Patty, who stood up and did a salute before they stood beside Kid. When Liz and Patty held the double doors open for Kid, a red carpet ended before them.

Kid's eyes followed the red carpet to see at the end of the hall was a boy with dark blue hair shouting out something and throwing flowers on the ground followed by a girl with long black hair that had a streak of red on her left and a streak of blue on her right tied into a ponytail and devious looking amber eyes. Her clothes consisted of the punk rocker style. Leather jacket, denim shorts, a shirt that hung off one shoulder and exposed the other, black knee high boots and asymmetrical coloured socks.

"Make way for Princess Stephanie of Lothervan!" students lined up in straight lines as they watched the girl walk past all the students, blowing the bubblegum in her mouth before it popped. The students appeared very impressed with this girl. The three of them could hear the words 'How cool!' and 'She's so pretty', causing that 'Princess Stephanie' girl to smirk.

"Hey punk." Patty stood in front of the dark blue haired male in the tuxedo. "This girl is suppose to be a princess. She looks like a dirty_ street rat_." he sneered. The male looked at Patty in fear before hiding behind that 'Princess'.

Stephanie raised a brow and looked at Patty. "Tutt tutt." Patty was taken back by the finger being waved in his face. "That's no way for a gentleman to talk." He looked at her finger before looking at Stephanie and his frown deepened.

"Look girly, if you're schooling here in Shibusen there's no way you can roll out a red carpet. Got it." Liz joined his brother. Stephanie wasn't looking at any of the twin pistols. Instead, she was looking at the small girl the two were blocking. "Hey. Are you listening to my big brother?" Patty snapped his fingers in Stephanie's face.

"Move out of the way." Stephanie pushed both brothers apart which caused them to stumble sideways. She stared down at the short girl who glared up at her, with a dark aura surrounding her. Gold eyes stared into amber ones and Stephanie grinned. "You're a shortie." she reached down to ruffle the girls head, but her hand was immediately slapped away by Kid's own.

"Do **not** touch me." Kid says, her voice dripping with venom. Stephanie only raised a brow at the reaper. "You **disgusting **being. How dare you be so _asymmetrical_ and walk around these halls like you're high and mighty. Do you know no shame." she says. Liz and Patty passed Stephanie, giving her glares before they both stood behind their meister.

"How can such a cutie patootie like you be so intimidating." Stephanie laughed and sneered back at Kid, her face getting close to Kid making Kid step back. "But if its a fight you're looking for, its a fight you've got." she looked over at the blue haired male and extended her hand. "Claude, gungnir form! Please~!"

"No way. This kid owns the spear of the gods?" Liz sighs and Patty continues to glare at the 'princess'. "Besides there's no way you'll beat us." the hallway filled with students started whispering.

"Princess! I think it is unwise to pick a fight with her." the blue haired male whispered to Stephanie before she looked over at him. "That's Death the Kid, Lord Death's own flesh and blood."

"Ah? Why? I thought in Shibusen it was a regular thing?"

"Princess, you may be royal blood, but Death the Kid is… a _God_. Fighting her may be lethal."

"Believe us, she is." a foreign voice appeared behind behind the two new students and there stood Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Black Star. Stephanie's eyes landed on the blue haired meister and her eyes widened.

"Black Star?"

The rest of the gang looked over at the assassin who had his hands behind his head. "I'm not surprised. Of course people know me! I'm the one who will surpass god nyahaha!" Black Star folded his arms proudly, but the sudden feeling of hands on his shoulders made him look at the girl and Stephanie's face was very close to his own.

Amber eyes stared into green ones. "It is you! Isn't it!" the girl tackled him into a hug. "Its been so long since I saw you! You're so tall now. Amazing! Absolutely amazing!" Stephanie grinned from ear to ear. Maka, Soul and Tsubaki were staring at Stephanie and Black Star with confused looks on their faces.

"We used to be the best of friends in preschool! This is amazing how we get to meet again!" Black Star's eyes seemed to shine a slight purple before it disappeared.

"Oh my god. Steph!" Stephanie seemed overjoyed that Black Star recognised her. "Wow, you dork where have you been!" he swung his arm around her neck and proceeded to mess up her hair.

"I've been in Lothervan for so long. Being a princess sucks. You gotta report everything and everyones so annoying." Stephanie made funny gestures with her hands causing Black Star to roar with laughter.

"Still the same ol' Steph! I thought you freakin' died or something. Why did you stop sending your letters?" Black Star and Stephanie started to walk away, arms swung around each other as they happily chatted away.

"Wow. I've never seen a girl so close to Black Star like that. She seems cool." Soul watched the two walk away and felt a finger tap his shoulder. "Maka? What is it." he looked at the direction his meister was pointing and yelped. The Thompson Brother's seemed to have scary expressions on their faces, but their meister had an incredibly dark aura surrounding her.

"um… Kid?" Maka tried to get her to calm down, but the fact _her_ Black Star was walking away with someone who she has now considered her arch enemy was terrible! Disgraceful! Disturbing!

"What is it Maka." Kid asked in a low voice, looking down at the floor. Her hands clenched into small fists as she listened to Maka.

"Lord Death wants to see you… now…"

"...right."

Liz, Patty and Kid walked towards the Death Room before she knocked on it a couple of times. "Liz, Patty, please stay here. I'll confront my father by myself." the twin weapons looked uneasy at the command, but they stayed put like guards. Kid opened the door and made her way under the guillotines towards where her father was stationed. But instead of finding her father, she found_ Excalibur_.

A few minutes later, Liz and Patty were standing on either sides of the door when Black Star and Stephanie appeared. "Hey Liz! Patty!" Liz lifted his head to look at them both, but looked at his brother before looking at Black Star.

"Hey. Seems like you're both having a good time catching up." Liz crossed his arms and gave them a bitter smile. Stephanie stood in front of Black Star and bowed at Liz and Patty.

"I'm so so so so sooooo sorry for what I did!" She bowed and put her hands together. "Please forgive me! I didn't mean to be so rude to you both or your meister!" Liz's expression softened and he looked over at his brother who seemed to be smiling.

"Its alright! Your apowogy is accepted!" Patty pats Stephanie on the head. By the time Kid exited the Death Room with her usual stoic expression on her face, her eyes widened as she saw her weapons joke around with Stephanie. Seems the Thompson Brothers forgave her quickly.

This is too much to handle.

Too much.

Kid attempted to walk past them, ignoring them. Perhaps she could sneak back home and scream until Liz and Patty get home. She was horrified by what Excalibur told her. It would take her forever to get over it. Kid's plan was working out well, she did manage to walk past them without being noticed.

"Hey Kid!" Or not. Black Star jogged up to her and grabbed her shoulder, wanting to press a kiss to her cheek but a hand stopped him from doing so.

"What do you want." Kid felt her voice caught at her throat. Her voice sounded brittle no doubt. Black Star observed her slightly quivering lip and watering eyes. He blinked a couple of times before she shoved the assassin so he wasn't so close to her face.

"Ah! Kid! I wanted to apologize-" Stephanie waved at her and before she could continue her apology, Kid raised a hand.

"No."

"No… need for apologies?"

"No. I'm not going to accept your apology until you find a way to make yourself less disgusting in my eyes." Kid's harsh voice made Stephanie's eyes widen before she squinted at the smaller girl. "Liz, Patty. I'm going home."

"Do you want us to go with you?"

"No. You both can stay until class ends."

"Black Star I didn't know that was 'your type'. To be honest I would have expected her reaaaally far from your type of gal. If you know what I mean-" Kid could hear Stephanie say as she was walking away. The reply Black Star made the beads of tears form at the corners of her eyes.

"Kid's normally like that. She's a _strange thing_, but a good person under all that though." Kid felt like her heart broke from the inside as she began to walk away faster. Stephanie glanced with the corner of her eye at Kid's retreating form and her smile grew into a smirk.

Once Kid reached the stairs, she was tired. She was emotionally tired. 'I thought he accepted me for my flaws.' she walked down the flight of steps of Shibusen.

"_Uwah! Look! The eiffel tower is absolutely symmetrical! How amazing!" Kid's eyes sparkled as she looked at the tower. _

"_There she goes again." Liz sighed as Patty only grinned and carried Kid's and their own baggage. Kid pressed her hands against the glass panes to look at it, her eyes shining with glee. _

"_I want to marry the Eiffel Tower!" she shouted before racing outside and marvelling at the building. It was a winter night and there was no way in hell Maka or Liz or Patty was going to race out there to chase her down in the snow. _

"_Kid!" a hand caught her wrist and pulled her back so she stumbled into the assassin. Both of them fell to the ground. Kid fell on top of the blue haired meister and the other one had to land in the cold snow. Kid felt a hearty laughter and a kiss on her nose. "You're crazy. You know that." Black Star grinned down at her and properly kissed her on the lips. _

'I thought he thought... I was perfect?' Kid stopped walking down the stairs and stood there beads of tears dripping down her cheeks and falling onto her dress shirt. Her fists gripped the hem of her skirt till her knuckles turned white.

_Kid walked through the halls of Shibusen, people busy talking as she passed. Of course as the daughter of Lord Death she was expected to be perfect. _

_But nobody really thought she was absolutely perfect because she was so obsessed about symmetry she was willing to do anything for it. Everywhere she went everything must be in order otherwise its not good enough for her._

_Soul managed to smack her hands away from his hair before she could make his hair 'symmetrical'. "Yeesh Kid. Could you not? That's not cool."_

_"Black Star let me do it to his hair. Why not yourself? You obviously need more symmetry in your life." Kid gestured to Black Star standing beside Soul, his hair completely flattened down and he didn't seem to mind._

_"I'm not a symmetry freak like you okay! I don't need to spend 3 hours checking my house if everything is symmetrical before I leave. I swear Kid you're the weirdest person ever." Both boys watched as Kid went to her little corner and cried about how she was absolute trash._

_"Nah." Black Star said before he patted Kid's head. "Its okay Kid. You're already perfect just the way you are."_

_"Even with... the symmetry thing?"_

_"Yeah. You're totally perfect."_

Kid grinded her teeth in frustration before she looked up at the Sun laughing above her and screamed with all her might, letting go of the anger she's built up after so many years of enduring.

"_**GOD DAMMIT!**_"

Kid hung her head and stared down, her hair blocking her face like a curtain so nobody could see the angry tears that flowed down her cheeks.

Soul lifted his head from the table and looked over at Stephanie and Black Star. "Did you guys hear that?" Stephanie and Black Star looked at each other before shrugging.

"Huh? What noises?" Stephanie says, cupping her hands beside her ears before leaning back against the chair and smiling to herself. "Might be your imagination Soul." she grinned at the demon scythe, who only accepted the idea of it being his imagination and placing his head back down on the table.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_

_**Maca: I completely planned this when Maka was asleep and managed to make her mad. Oh and yes, Stephanie is not a canon character ( luckily ). She plays a big part with Black Star. ( some reason Maka likes her Black Star something like a lady killer doesn't she. *looks at Maka* ilu bby ) **_

_**Maka: **_


	3. Demolish

**I guess the fun begins now. Kekeke. **

**Reviews are most welcomed!**

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy day when Maka and Soul reached Shibusen academy. The clouds in the sky roared with thunder and lightning, but it didn't rain. There was a crowd of people formed a semicircle witnessing another duel in front of the academy.<p>

Whoever they were, they must be top rankers of Shibusen to get this many spectators. "I wonder if its Kilik and Black Star?" Maka tried to stand on her toes to look over the student body at the fight happening.

Soul stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Whoever it is, it must be pretty interesting. Look at all these people." Soul tried to stand on his toes to look past these people but to no avail. This place was packed like a stadium full of football fans cheering on their respective team.

"I wonder who would win!" Soul and Maka heard from the crowd. "I have my bets on Black Star. He's the strongest after all." Maka felt a sense of pride swell for her teammate grow in her chest, but she also felt like smacking Black Star with a book for picking another silly fight.

"Nah. My bets are on the Shinigami. She's Death's daughter after all. There's no way she'd lose." Maka's eyes widened and immediately looked at the scythe, who appears to have also heard the conversation.

"That doesn't sound good." Soul muttered before turned to follow whatever his meister's plan was.

"Move out of the way! Those are my teammates!" by the time Maka pushed her way to the front lines with Soul, her eyes widened in horror as she witnessed Black Star and Kid on that battleground. Both of them must have been at it for a while because Black Star was definitely bruised and so was Kid, considering she was a shinigami and she healed faster than human beings.

Black Star let out a scream as he launched himself in the air. "ALRIGHT! FINISHING PUNCH!" Kid watched as he raised his fist ready to enact his finishing blow. Unfortunately for the assassin, she disappeared from the position on the ground and has moved above Black Star. Before the blue haired meister even knew it, the shinigami delivered a blow to his back with her heel sending him falling towards the ground.

Black Star landed on the hard ground, the force of Kid's kick damaged the ground as well. It wasn't unexpected being the daughter of Death after all. She landed on her feet on the opposite side of Black Star. She was harshly breathing from the adrenaline, but she tried her best not to show how fazed she was from the fight. "Are you ready to give up yet." she observed as Black Star's hand went limp.

Maka watched as Kid's body jolted like she was ready to rush to the male meister's side but she didn't. She only watched with an open mouth, Soul having a similar expression. She could see Liz, Patty and Professor Stein wear stoic expressions as Miss Marie and Tsubaki had worried faces. The blonde haired meister looked at Black Star and then at Kid and back at the assassin. What was going on? Why were they fighting? Weren't they kissing just 3 days ago?

Her legs gave out under her as she stared at the scene before her. "Maka!" she heard, but she couldn't understand. Her heart was beating so fast and her breath was short and unsteady. Why was her teammates doing this?

"Maka are you alright?" Jacqueline asked as Soul and Kim were there to help Maka back to her feet. Maka didn't answer. She didn't know _what _to feel.

"Liz and Patty." Jacqueline and Kim looked at each other before they looked at Maka. "I need to talk to Liz and Patty." Maka made her hand into fists before she made her way to the twin pistols by walking around the battlefield. Both weapons looked at the blonde meister as they approached her. "Liz. Patty. What's going on. Why are Kid and Black Star doing this!" she gestured to the scene before them.

"You see, Kid's been a little edgy since a few days ago." Liz shrugged as she watched his meister turn her back to Black Star. "I think what triggered her anger was when so many people kept on mentioning that Stephanie and Black Star were 'meant to be' or something like that." Her eyes widened as the sandy blonde haired male explained. This happened because of Maka?

_Kid and Maka sat in the dining hall of Gallows Mansion with Liz and Patty sitting opposite of them as Liz played with his game console and Patty drew himself riding animals and naming each piece 'Patty's animal war'. _

"_Lately Black Star's been doing better at his studies. Tsubaki told me." Maka placed her pencil down and leaned back into the chair. Kid sat up straight as she turned her head to look at her friend and smiled._

"_Really? That's good for him." _

"_Yeah. Tsubaki told me Stephanie tutored him a bit." Kid's smile dropped when Maka mentioned the other girl's name. Maka didn't notice though. "They seem so alike don't they? Stephanie and Black Star. They're both really athletic and incredibly loud. They'd be perfect for each other wouldn't they Kid?" Maka giggled and looked at Kid, who already started to continue writing notes. _

"_Oh. Yes of course Maka. They grew up together its natural childhood friends would have a similar way of thinking…" Kid says, not turning to look at Maka. What the blonde meister didn't notice was when she left to use the washroom, Kid's pen broke in half. _

"Oh my god." Maka managed to whisper before she touched her lips. She did it. She made Kid this way didn't she. The way Kid acted it seemed she didn't like Black Star that much. How Kid was always shying away from his touches and affection. It seems she was wrong. Kid liked Black Star more than she thought.

"Its over." Kid says with her back turned to Black Star. The reaper was about to walk away before a loud scream was heard. She turned back to see Black Star missing and was above her instead. This time she had no room to run and was smashed down to the ground by Black Star. Kid groaned from the pain she felt. Is this how Black Star normally felt? This pain is inhuman.

She was picked up by the collar and was now face to face with Black Star. "What's wrong with you! Why have you been acting so strange!" He yelled at her causing her to squint and slap his hand away from fisting her collar. She straightened out her clothes before she looked up at Black Star and shot him a glare.

"Haven't I always been _strange thing_. Let me ask you something **Black Star**," Kid's voice sounded like poison when she said his name, no longer the sweet voice Black Star loved so much, the image of that girl destroyed. "How _long_ have you thought of me as a strange _thing_. Like I'm some sort of furniture. Have I always been that to you? Just a toy to be seen with? That you were dating 'Lord Death's Daughter'?" she squints at him.

Black Star's jaw dropped. He wanted to say something, but nothing processed in his brain. "You heard that?" His palms felt sweaty, not from the fight, but from the nervous feeling Kid's glare was giving him.

"_**Yes**_. I heard. Everything was fine before your little girlfriend came along! Oh wait," Kid put an index finger on her chin and tapped it. "_I'M _YOUR GIRLFRIEND. I'm your girlfriend you idiot, and everyone keeps telling _me _of _all_ the people in Shibusen how you and 'Princess Stephanie' were basically meant to be together!"

"Who told you those things!"

"Maka! Liz! Patty! Everyone!" Kid's shoulders tensed as she felt all the eyes on her. "Maybe… maybe they're right." She hung her head to look down at her shoes once again.

Black Star's expression softened as he placed a hand on Kid's shoulder. "Kid," he wanted to say how much he only loved her. Stephanie and himself were just friends. He knew the strong feelings towards Kid wasn't for nothing. If she didn't love him as much as she did, she wouldn't have fought him.

"Maybe we weren't meant to be together." Kid managed to choke out. She felt Black Star's hand being removed from her shoulder, the comfort suddenly gone. 'Please, please, please object Black Star. Object. Tell me we're fine. Tell me we're going to be _okay_.' Kid begged in her head before she looked up to see him looking down at her with a stoic look.

"Maybe we weren't. You can't even say you love me." She opened her mouth, but she was speechless. He used her weakness against her. Both meisters knew that Kid couldn't say those three specific words. Kid loves him so much. She screams it in her head, she just can't get herself to say it outloud. He _knew_ she couldn't say it.

"Fine." Kid turned away from him and pushed past the crowd. Little did she know moments ago, when she wasn't looking Black Star in the eyes another pair of eyes were. Stephanie frowned as Kid pushed past her. The crowd slowly started to disperse and the remaining people were Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star and Stephanie.

"That got a little… out of hand. Didn't it." Soul nervously laughed in attempt to cheer up Black Star, before Maka punched him in the shoulder and he winced. "That wasn't cool Maka."

"Its alright Black Star. You'll get her back!" Stephanie put both her hands on Black Star's shoulders and shook him. "You're the man who's going to surpass god right! Do that! Impress her to the max!" She pumped a fix in the air before she placed both hands on her hips and gave him a big smile.

Black Star looked at Stephanie with a frown on his face as he grinded his teeth in frustration. "Why did I say those words." he muttered, looking at his hands. He didn't even recall those words appearing in his head before he said them. He's suppose to know how Kid gets because she couldn't say she loved him. He _knows_. Then why did he bring it up?

If he didn't say those words would Kid still be kissing him right now?

He wanted to sprint in whatever direction Kid ran off to and apologize. After all someone has to be the big man and apologize, and it might as well be him! "Woah woah woah! Hold your horses where do you think you're going!" Stephanie grabbed his wrist. "That was a pretty big fight you got into with her. I mean you freakin' knocked her into the ground. Bro, give it time to cool down okay."

Maka and Soul exchanged looks, but the female meister couldn't help but agree. "Stephanie's right Black Star. I know how hot tempered Kid can get. Maybe you guys should cool down a sec and maybe talk later." Black Star didn't agree, but if both the smartest people he knew said it wasn't wise to chase her down, then it wasn't.

Kid had her back against the wall up on the roof of the academy. The place where Black Star had jumped off and broke the academy's symmetry in order to piss her off that one time. She walked closer to the edge and looked down to see the two holes in the pavement their fight had created. 'At least its symmetrical.' Kid closed her eyes and shook her head.

'Its thoughts like this that got us into this fight.' Kid slid down the wall. 'This is all my fault. If I never had this… this OCD I would have never gotten into this fight with him. If only I wasn't strange.' she covered her face in her hands and closed her eyes, giving herself time to breathe.

The cloudy sky boomed with thunder once more before it finally started to lightly rain. In normal circumstances she would have rushed back into the school, but the reaper sat there like a broken doll. She felt like her limbs refused to move and her thoughts weren't processing properly.

She didn't know how to get out of this situation. The reaper knew she couldn't go back into the school and apologize because that would probably make him angrier. 'Or it could make us okay. And I could kiss him again.' Kid stared up as the rain started beating down heavier. 'Or that bitch took her chance and asked him out.' she pulled her legs to her chest and grumbled to herself.

After a few minutes of sitting in the rain like a limp doll, she started to feel like the rain was washing away her problems. She got out of the rain and closed the door to the roof behind her with a soft click. Right now they should be in class, so it would be alright for her to head over to the Death Room to get an umbrella from her father to go home.

Her soft footsteps, no longer the sharp ones that echoed throughout the hallway, she quietly passed the classes. "Hey Kid." Or maybe she's never as sneaky as she thought she was. The reaper took a deep breath and turned around to look at the person who called her with a stoic expression.

"Kid! There you are!" Patty rushed over to her and holding her, but once the twin pistol realized she was down right soaked to the bone, he jumped off her. "Kid you're soaking wet!"

"Thanks Patty. I noticed." she shrugged off her black blazer, but it made things worst. They could see Kid's white dress shirt sticking to her skin. Liz gave his meister a disapproving look before he shrugged off his own white jacket and attempted to put it over Kid's shoulders, but she held up a hand.

"You keep it. I would rather get wet then to see you both asymmetrical." Liz was about to open his mouth and complain about his meister again, when he heard his meister mutter, "Besides, its going to be cold today. You both better keep them on." Liz gave a small and proud smile at the retreating figure of his meister before putting his white jacket back on.

The twin pistols trailed Kid as she walked through the halls. She had told them numerous times to leave her alone, but the brothers only exchanged looks before smiling at her and doing the exact opposite of what she tells them to.

Once the three students reached the Death Room, Kid looked around for her father before grabbing the umbrella he kept behind his mirror (which was way too small for him to use by the way. It hardly covered his body from the rain.) and turned to see Excalibur's cane being pointed right at her followed by the words she hated so much. "Fool!"

"You again." Liz squinted at the holy sword. Patty started laughing at the 'funny looking alien' and rudely pointing at it.

"Listen to me fool! Once upon a time I was young and I fell in love with a woman." Kid rolled her eyes as she stared down at the weapon. "As we grew older, our love didn't grow stronger. In fact, she ran away. Far far away where I could have never found her. I loved her, but I couldn't find her so I gave up." Excalibur explained before he sipped his tea, sitting on a chair with his legs crossed.

Before Kid could listen to the rest of the story, Patty punched the other weapon so Excalibur went flying away. "Look here stupid alien! Our meister doesn't have time for this!" Kid's jaw dropped and stared at Patty. Her weapon just punched the holy sword. Liz went over to Patty and patted his shoulders.

"Look Patty! Lets go back to class and you can draw something for big brother okay?" Patty turned to look at her brother with big innocent eyes and nodded before Patty dragged Kid and Liz out of the Death Room. Excalibur returned to his chair and tea when the door to the Death Room shut close.

"Those fools don't know."

The silence of Gallows Manor allowed Kid to think about the things she had done. The things she had always done to hurt Black Star. All three of their battles, not one Black Star has ever won. Maybe she could have put in more effort into losing?

_No. That wasn't the solution._

Maybe she could have put in more effort into pleasing him?

_No. That wouldn't be right. If he respected her then he would wait until she was older._

Maybe she wouldn't be in this mess if she made a little more effort in showing her affections?

_Yes. That's where she went wrong._ She should have kissed him more often. She should have allowed him to _touch_ her. Especially the fact the reaper never once told Black Star those three words.

'That's right. I never told him I loved him.' Kid thought as she changed into her black silk nightgown before crawling under her covers and lying there, staring at her ceiling as the thunder and storm rolled outside.

There was a good chance Stephanie had her hands all over Black Star in school right then. Would Black Star be touching her back? Of course he would. No matter how incredibly asymmetrical she was, Stephanie was _decent_. She was a simple girl and Black Star seems to like the way she was.

'He seems to like her more than me?' she thought as the lightning flashed causing her dark room to light up for a second before it faded back to darkness. 'All I cause is trouble. Unfortunate Patty and Liz… Father always says I'm such a handful. Maybe I am.' she thinks to herself, trying to blink back the tears.

'Liz and Patty constantly have to put up with me. Would they have better lives if I was gone? I'm sure they would. They would still have money, and the manor, and Shibusen. If I removed myself from existence I'm sure they'll be fine. Those two are strong boys.' she smiles to herself. 'They'll be fine without me. They're well-mannered boys. I'm just asymmetrical trash...'

Kid walked over to the mirror next to her bed. There were two on each side of the room and she stared at her own reflection. "I'm just… asymmetrical garbage." she says to her reflection. The mirror broke and her knuckles were bleeding as it made contact with the sharp glass. "Disgusting." she walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room and stared at herself in the reflection. Her neat hair all messed up and tangled, her eyes red and watery from the crying. "Imperfection!" the reaper threw her fist back and the swing crashed the mirror into pieces once again.

The sound of glass breaking calmed her down as she slowly snuck back into bed and hiding herself under the covers. "Do I… even have anything left to live for?" Kid says quietly. The thunder outside roared and she squeezed her eyes shut, flinching at the sound of the booms outside. Her thumb ran over her bleeding knuckles before looking up at the broken pieces of glass before her.

"I've never felt so lost before."

_**A/N: **_

_**Fun Fact: One of Maca's headcanon's for fem!Kid was that her hair was quite long in the start of the fic that Liz had to comb it for her because she couldn't really reach it by herself. One time Patty did it for her, and she ended up going to school with two pigtails. **_

_**Maca: At least Maka didn't cry at this one. /LAUGHS and is punched later by others **_

_**Maka: NOT YET ANYWAY YOU BRAT (hey look its kwiluvu that me /SPANKED)**_


End file.
